Snatched Assistant
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A one shot with Maya started becoming Franziska's assistant after Phoenix gets disbarred. AU MayaFran


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Capcom.

Notes: Shortish Maya/Franziska fic in response to a prompt on a Kink meme. Used an idea where maya started hanging round with Franziska after Phoenix got disbarred.

Snatched Assistant

Franziska vowed she would defeat Phoenix Wright. He was the one put a stain on the perfect record. He stopped the flow of guilty verdicts where she took a passionate pride. Maya Fey was his assistant, but also a small fan of hers. Two months after having dinner with them, Phoenix was disbarred. Franziska decided she won against the battle with Wright. She survived and he was disbarred. His trusty assistant also belonged to Franziska.

Where did Maya go? She was the master of Kurain. That was a huge responsibility itself. She would be busy helping all the villagers out. Maya had more time to concentrate on her spirit channeling. It was strongly obvious part of her still wanted to work with law. After Phoenix's last case, Franziska found a person near her luggage at the airport. The woman was Maya Fey. Franziska always knew about her childish behavior, but she never expected this much foolishness. Maya told her that Pearl temporary head; because she wanted to travel.

_"What are you doing here?" gasped Franziska, who was shocked to see her standing with her luggage with such an innocent smile._

_"You seemed lonely yesterday." Maya stood there looking at her in a caring nature. "I don't think someone as cool as you should be lonely."_

_"Shouldn't you be with Phoenix Wright?" Franziska wondered. There had to be a very good reason why she wasn't with Phoenix or Pearl. Maya was keeping strong for Pearl, and it just felt unnatural for her to just leave Pearl on her own like that._

_"Nick's not a lawyer anymore: he's a father now. Nick says it would be fine to go with you." Maya stepped forward with the top half of her body swaying sideways. The suitcases looked as if they would slip through her fingers. "Pearl's okay with it too, she just hopes I'm safe."_

_Franziska chuckled, " I find it hard to imagine Mr. Phoenix Wright a father, he's such a fool!" She knew that Maya was even more foolish to come all the way to Germany just because she appeared lonely._

_She didn't have time to waste: her taxi was waiting. "Since you've made all this effort to see me, you can come if you wish." Franziska surprised herself with her own words. Maya smiled in glee and carried her suitcase all the way to the taxi. _

That was when it all started. A foolish bond, with a kiss thrown in.

"Twenty-seven years old," Franziska muttered to dark haired woman. "You're still the foolish fool I know and loved." Maya that she could never have survived financially without Franziska at her side. Franziska inherited a fortune from her father's execution. For that, Maya was forever thankful.

"Why thanks Franzy," Maya responded, clapping her hands. She planted a kiss on Franziska's cheek. The clock's hands were meeting up to twelve. An hour till lunch, and when Maya starts talking about lunch. "We should go to Pizza Hut again, me and you." A smile curled upon Maya's lips. Her small hands gave Franziska's slick sky hair a delicate stroke. "We could share a pizza this time! Anything you don't want: I'll eat instead. Or how about KFC? I love the chicken there. McDonalds can go either way, and Burger King is amazing for burgers of course." Maya remained silent for a few seconds. Enthusiasm rose as she spoke, "Chinese have such a variety and Indian food can be good if you like spicy food. So many choices you know. Food glorious food. I'll let you decide this time."

Free time was limited for both women. Franziska had entered many courtrooms around the world. Whilst Maya had to train everyone and improve her own spiritual power. It was tough, they both had to make some sacrifices to make their relationship work, but it did. Maya thought she was the luckiest person in the world for trying out international dishes and trying different clothes instead of her usual purple kimono.

Maya wrapped her arms around Franziska, staring at her with glee. "You know, we haven't been out dinner for a few months. I think it would be good if we did."

"I'll see what I can do," was Franziska's answer.

"That's brilliant, Franziska!" Maya cried out. Her feet bounced on the floor as her hands clasped together. "Are we still going swimming tonight?"

"Yes we will be," Franziska replied. "It will be at 5:00 PM sharp."

"Yay!"

Maya sat on the desk, her eyes closes as her shoulders swayed in different directions. She allowed her thoughts and fantasies to swim with her. "I might be late tomorrow Franzy - Pearl's got a bad cold. I want to make sure she's fine."

"I understand, Miss Maya Fey." Franziska loved to be formal, although Maya thought there was no need.

"I love it when you're so understanding." Maya bounced herself on top of Franziska. The prosecutor was it sitting position on the desk, whilst Maya buried her fingers into her aqua hair. "You're hair is perfect and suits your beautiful face."

"I am perfect. Therefore, my hair is perfect too!" Franziska embraced her own beauty with Maya's sweet words. Maya's head was pressed against her chest. Her hands wrapped round her back like an unavoidable snake. Maya's cheek rubbed against her clothes as she hugged tighter. Franziska had no choice: a leather rope bounced onto Maya's backside. One whip caused Maya to bounce on the floor. She landed on her back. She tilted her up hearing Franziska speak.

"I know I am perfect, but there is no need to hug me so hard, I can barely breathe fool," was Franziska's reason.

"But I'm your fool!" Maya giggled and winked back, her back connected to the carpet.

"Of course you are."

"Can you help me back up?" Maya requested. "That was a pretty brutal whipping there." Franziska got onto her knees, and pulled Maya up from her waist. Maya grabbed Franziska's arm and kissed her. Franziska didn't both pushing to push her away. Walking backwards and lifting her hand, Franziska grabbed the door handle pulling the door shut.


End file.
